Rishtay Kuch Adhooray se
by Zinni17
Summary: KavIN AND Dushyant ..2 best buddies enjoying their lives but an incident changed their lives...peep in to know more...R AND R PLZZ


_**PLOT**_

 _ **KAVIN AND DUSHYANT ...BEST BUDDIES**_

 _ **TRISHA...KAVIN'S FIANCEE ,,,SHE CAME TO INDIA FROM AMERICA**_

 _ **IMA...CID COP,,,DUSHYANT'S LADY LOVE**_

 _ **SO THE STORY BEGAINS ...**_

 **Inside a house ,beautifully decorated with lights and flowers,,,the whole CID team was enjoying as it was engagement ceremony of one of the member of their cid family**

 **Dushyant and a few others were busy teasing him**

 **Dushyant...** chal na kya itna nervous ho raha hai

 **Rajat...** aesay lag raha hai jaisay tu larki hai

 **Pankhaj...** nahi sir aajkal tu larkiyan bhe itna nahi sharmati

 **Kavin...** kya tum !og bhe na ...me is musibat me itni jaldi nahi parhna chahta...

 **Rajat...** soch le ,,larki bhag jai ge

 **Kavin...** yahi tu problem the ,,larki mujhay be bohat pasand the ,,isliay jaldi kardi kay kahin foreign se aai huwi larki bhag na jai

 **And everyone starts laughing ...**

 **Dushyant 's eyes were searching for someone ...kavin noticed and signalled rajat**

 **Rajat...** kisay dhund rahay ho dushyant

 **Dushyant...** kisi ko bhe tu nahi

 **Kavin...** me janta hun kay wo kahan hai

 **Dushyant...** kahan hai?

 **Kavin...** aesay nahi bataun ga

 **Dushyant...** plzzz yar samjhnay ki koshih karo

 **Kavin...** acha theak hai ,,wo upar kamray me purvi kay sath

 **Dushyant...** kya purvi?

 **Rajat...** dont worry me usko text karkay neechay bulata hun

 **After sometime she came down**

 **Purvi...** kya huwa mujhay kion bulaya aapne

Dushyant immediately got up and went upstairs ...

 **Rajat...** idhar aao purvi meray pass baitho

 **She settled herself beside him**

 **Purvi...** aab tu bata do

 **Rajat...** dushyant ko ima se milna tha isliay tumhay neechay bula lia

 **Purvi...** ohh tu yeh baat hai ..or aunty unc!e kab aain gay

 **He looked at his watch ...** i think time honay wala hai,,kavin humay chalna chaheye

 **Kavin...** han...chalo

 **Here at other side ,,,he entered the room silently ...she was setting roses in bouquet...she was wearing a royal blue dress looking perfect with her fair complexion ...with little jewellery ...a lightweight bracelet in one hand and a diamond ring in one of the fingers on other hand...her hair was open with 2 braids on left side ...she was looking absolutely stunning**

 _He stepped forward silently and hugged her from behind_

 **Dushyant..** bohat pyari lag rahi hu

 **She blushed a little...** thanks

 **Dushyant...** kab aai tum,,mujhy se mili bhe nahiiii...

 **She was trying to free herself...** mene aapko dekha nahi isliay

 **He tightened his grip on her and slowly started placing soft kisses on her neck**

 **Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and left her...he opened the door and saw purvi standing with a unusual grin on her face**

 **Purvi...** disturb tu nahi kia na mene

 **Dushyant...** han kardia hai but ab kya hosakta hai ,,bolo kya baat hai

 **Purvi..** tumse nahi Ima se kam hai,,Ima chalain bahir bohat kaam hai

 **Ima...** jee chalain

 **Dushyant's pov...** aik yeh purvi bhe na hamesha tang karti hai

"Hey dushyant"" **he heard a voice ...he turned ...a young girl wearing a knee lengh frock was standing there**

 **Dushyant...** Hey trisha ..kya haal hai tumhara ...

 **Trisha...** i am fine yar tum sunao

 **Dushyant...** theak thak bahabi jan

 **Heraing the word 'bhabi jan' her smile suddenly disapperaed**

 **Dushyant...** kya huwa?

 **Trisha...** kuch nahi

 **After sometime kavin's parents arrived ...everyone met them ...**

 **KM...** beta itni sari tyari karni hai ,,pata nahi sab kaisay hoga

 **Purvi...** dont worry aunty..mene or Ima ne sab kardia hai aap bus ready hojain function kay liay

 **KM...** THANK U so much beta

 **Ima...** koi baat nahi aunty

 **Night time**

 **It was engagement time ,,everyone was ready for it**

 **Trisha's pov...** aaaj he meray pass chance hai is sab se jan churanay ka ,,kuch karna paray ga ,,me usse istarah nahi kho sakti

 **After sometime they exchanged rings but trisha was not looking haapy at all..her eyes were searching for a person**

 **Dushyant...** next turn hamari hai

 **She was blushing...** dushyant plz

 **Dushyant..** kya plzz han ,,mene kuch galat kaha hai kya

 **Ima...** nahin par

 **Dushyant...** kya

 **Ima...** kuch nahi

 **After sometime food was served**

 **Kavin...** kya huwa trisha ,koi problem hai kya

 **Trisha...** nahi koi problem nahi hai

 **Kavin...** tum pareshan lag rahi ho

 **Trisha...** keh dia na koi problem nahi hai

 **She walked towards dushyant**

 **Trisha...** bari baatein ho rahi hain

 **Dushyant...** han na shadi se pehlay understanding tu honi chaheye

Trisha's pov ...shadi my foot ,,dekhti hun me kaisay shadi karaty ho tum usse

 **IMA...** han tumhari bhe tu kavin kay sath kafi understanding hai right?

 **Trisha...** kavin ..huhhh...koi or baat karo

 **Dushyant and Ima both were surprised at her statement ...**

 **A/N SO TRISHA KYA KARAY GE OR WO AESA KION KAR RAHI HAI ?THIS CHAP WAS JUST TO EXPLAIN THE PLOT ...ACTUAL STORY WILL BEGAIN FROM NEXT CHAP**

 **GUYZZ PLZ FOCUS ON THE PLOT NOT CHARACTERS ...I KNOW HAR KISI KI CHOICE SAME NAHI HOTE ,,I AM NOT A KEVI OR ISHYANT SHIPPER ,THATS WHY UNPE NAHI LIKHTI,,and plz dont ignore this story coz of oc's ... ...FEEL FREE TO IMAGINE YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS IN PLACE OF MINE ...AND AGAR STORY ACHI LAGI TU PLZ REVIEW KARNA ..**

 **NEXT CHAP...A BIGGG SURPRISE OR MORE PROBAB!Y A SHOCK**

 **WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS ,,TC ,BYE**


End file.
